You Are My Sunshine
by Sellybelly411
Summary: "You know it's funny, I feel like I could tell you anything." The biker girl confessed. "Yeah, I know, it does feel like that, doesn't it?" Lela's mouth quivered for a brief moment before she spoke again, "I have a secret I've never told anybody."


You Are My Sunshine

Mckenzie "Mack" Fox smiled at the reflection of herself in the mirror. This was the second time she had spent the night in Lela Gray's house, and it was amazing how close they had gotten during such a short period of time. The raven-haired girl gently brushed her friend's hair.

"Hey," The brunette said, turning around in the stool, "That's a really pretty necklace." She reached up and lifted the flower charm hanging around her friend's neck

"It's Hawaiian. It means friendship forever." Her eyes went wide, "Like us now!"

Both girls burst into a fit of giggles, Mack's smile bright as she observed the cheerful biker girl in front of her, "You're not at all what I thought you'd be."

"Yeah." Lela said, "I'm not as much like me as people think." The two girls went silent, Mack nodding her head slightly, her eyes never leaving her friend.

"You know it's funny, I feel like I could tell you anything." The biker girl confessed.

"Yeah, I know, it does feel like that, doesn't it?"

Lela's mouth quivered for a brief moment before she spoke again, "I have a secret I've never told anybody."

"Well, you can tell me if you want. I mean, friendship forever, right?"

"Okay. Okay." The biker girl said, grabbing Mack's hand and leading her to the bed. And strangely enough, the brunette felt her body grow hot as the raven-haired girl held her arm. Jumping on the bed, Lela's mouth shook as she tried to find the right words, "I wanna surf."

 _"Surf?"_ Mack said, sounding shocked.

The raven-haired girl nodded meekly.

Impressed, the surfer girl nodded, "Cool."

"I mean, like a pro. It's absolutely insane, I know. And if my brother ever found out, he would blow a gasket. Plus, no girls ever surfed like a boy before, I mean, until you, but that's...that's what I wanna do."

Nodding in admiration, Mack smiled at the girl sitting across from her.

"It's crazy, huh?"

"Lela." The brunette said, grabbing the girl's hand, "Never let anyone tell you what you can and can't do in life."

"But...how do I do that?"

"It's not always easy, believe me, but…" The older girl paused, soon finding herself lost in the pools of blue, _when did she get so beautiful?_

"So, you think I should surf?" The biker girl asked, bringing Mack back to her senses.

"You definitely should surf." The brunette confirmed, an idea already popping into her mind. She reached across and touched Lela's thigh, "Know what? Brady could even teach you. I mean, he taught me everything I know, and I'm a pretty great surfer, right?"

"You really think he would do that?"

"Yeah. It's a perfect plan. I'll set it up."

Squealing, Lela pounced on Mack and wrapped her in a loving hug. Both girls panted, both smiling wide. Mack tightened her grip on the younger girl, her smile the brightest out of both. Lela pulled away from the hug and the surfer girl quickly found herself missing the contact.

Eyes locked together, Mack grabbed the biker girl's face and pulled her into a long, passionate kiss. When they parted, both girls were smiling as bright as the sun. The surfer girl leaned in again, and the whole magical experience happened again. Fireworks exploded every time their lips touched.

"Did you ever think that maybe the person you thought was perfect for you isn't as perfect for you as the perfect person for you?" Lela asked, taking Mack's hand.

"You mean, you?" Mack asked, making sure she had heard this right. Did the biker girl actually have feelings towards her?

"And... you." Lela confessed, leaning her head on Mack's shoulder. The brunette pulled the biker girl close, earning a smile from the raven-haired girl. The two girls fell asleep on the bed together, cuddling each other close.

And Mack wasn't even thinking about how this could affect the story.

Because Mack what right where she wanted to be, in Lela's arms.

The End


End file.
